¡Limonada Harmony!
by HermyLuna
Summary: -¿Harry? ¿Por qué no te vas a acostar? Pareces cansado. "Oh, no estoy cansado en lo absoluto. Aunque no me desagrada la idea. Pero sería mejor si tú también lo hicieras. Debajo de mí. Desnuda."/Repertorio de one-shots con contenido lemon.


****_¡He vuelto! Mis neuronas han estado trabajando al 1000% para traer a , una serie de one-shots de contenido caliente (entiendase lemon), sobre nuestra pareja favorita. Aquí ire colgando las situaciones que se me ocurran, las cuales serán independientes unas de otras y de distinto género (AU, romance, humor, etc.), según quiera hacer o deshacer mi imaginación. :D_

**_Disclaimer: _**_Los personajes aquí expuestos no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y Warner Bros. Yo solo los uso para mi deleite y el tuyo, querido lector._

_¡Disfruten!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Después del entrenamiento<strong>

Faltaba poco para la medianoche cuando el retrato de la Señora Gorda se abrió, dando paso a un muchacho alto y de alborotados cabellos negros. Escoba en mano y la camisa del uniforme desfajada, indicaban que se había quedado fuera practicando hasta altas horas de la noche; en unos días Gryffindor tendría un importante partido y debía estar en forma para ganar. Estaba dispuesto a subir a su dormitorio cuando se percató de la presencia de una figura menuda frente a la chimenea.

Concentrada como estaba en su tarea de tejer, la joven sentada cerca del fuego no se había enterado de su llegada. En cambio, él se acercó como impulsado por un imán hasta uno de los asientos cercanos, sin hacer el menor ruido.

-¡Hey Hermione! ¿Qué haces tú aquí tan tarde? Creí que a esta hora ya estarías en tu habitación.

La muchacha se sobresaltó al escuchar su voz y volteó a mirarlo sorprendida. Segundos después sus labios se curvaron en una leve sonrisa y él sintió una punzada de deseo.

-No tenía sueño, Harry. Baje a tejer un rato, pero creo que se me pasó el tiempo-respondió ella, colocándose un mechón de pelo castaño detrás de la oreja. Luego desvió su mirada chocolate hacia la escoba-. Ya veo que estuviste practicando, con razón has estado muy ocupado estos días.

El tono melancólico en el que lo dijo no pasó desapercibido para el azabache, que se removió incómodo en su asiento incapaz de mirarla a los ojos.

-Sí, he tenido que entrenar muy duro ¿sabes? El partido ya está cerca.

-Estoy segura de que lo harás muy bien, eres un jugador excelente. No deberías preocuparte.

Ahí estaba de nuevo. La sensación. Pasaba algo extraño cada vez que Hermione le dirigía aquella mirada repleta de admiración. En un principio, le había costado entender que era ese vacío que sentía en el estómago cada vez que la chica le hablaba o porque últimamente no podía dejar de mirarla tanto. Pero ese sentimiento estaba causando serios estragos en su interior (y en una parte al sur de su anatomía), haciéndole pensar cosas que él sabía eran incorrectas, por lo que había pensado que tal vez mantenerse ocupado un tiempo sería lo mejor para reflexionar las cosas. Ahora comenzaba a pensar que tal vez no había dado resultado, pues en ese momento no podía evitar pensar que la castaña se veía más bonita que nunca, con las mejillas sonrosadas a causa del calor de la chimenea y los rizos de su cabello ligeramente alborotados.

Sin proponérselo, su mirada viajó hasta sus labios y después hasta el cuello de la blusa, que exponía su cuello y la piel de su clavícula. Una ola de excitación recorrió a Harry al imaginar lo que no alcanzaba a ver debajo de la prenda, y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por disimular a pesar de que sabía que se había ruborizado.

Idiota.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Harry?-preguntó Hermione confundida al ver su reacción.

-¿Eh? Sí, sí, estoy bien-respondió este azorado. Pero estaría mejor dentro de ti, ¿qué tal si lo hacemos aquí mismo? Frente al fuego. Carajo Potter, contrólate-. ¿No te cansas de tejer esas cosas?-preguntó desviando la conversación, al reparar en el gorro que estaba haciendo-. Debe ser aburrido estar haciendo eso todo el tiempo, digo es complicado ¿no?

Hermione frunció el entrecejo.

-Para nada, deberías intentarlo alguna vez-dijo volviendo a mirar la prenda y reanudando su labor-, es muy relajante. A ti no te vendría mal aprender.

-No creo que tenga paciencia para eso-señaló Harry fingiendo mirar el tejido en su regazo con desinterés. Claro que contigo tendría toda la paciencia del mundo… las piernas de su amiga capturaron su atención y la mandíbula del muchacho se tensó.

-Es por eso que deberías tratar, quizá así podrías concentrarte mejor –le refutó la castaña poniendo los ojos en blanco, ajena a las sensaciones que hacían mella en él en esos momentos-. ¡Ouch!-exclamó cuando una de las agujas se enterró en su dedo índice al no prestar atención.

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó Harry preocupado al ver la gota de sangre que se deslizó desde su yema.

-No es nada-dijo Hermione soltando las agujas y llevándose el dedo herido a la boca.

Maldición. Aunque quería, Harry no podía apartar la vista de la escena frente a sí. El ver como la boca de la joven succionaba lentamente su índice entre los labios, aumento el deseo que sentía por ella comenzando a hacerle sentir incómodo, de seguir así llegaría al borde de su aguante y cometería una tontería. Dios, ¿pero por qué tenía que verse tan jodidamente sensual al hacer un gesto como ese? Su mente definitivamente estaba comenzando a causarle estragos.

¿Qué tal si apartas tu dedo de ahí y haces lo mismo con mi boca? Mejor aún, ¿qué tal si lo intentas con otra parte de mi cuerpo? Y luego yo podría hacerte lo mismo a ti… una y otra vez…

Hermione se miró el dedo después de un instante y se mordió el labio inferior. Aunque había parado de manar sangre, presentía que le quedaría una pequeña cicatriz después de aquello. Mentalmente se reprendió a sí misma por no tener cuidado con aquellas condenadas agujas. A su lado, el azabache contemplaba absorto como se mordisqueaba el labio.

-¿Harry?-los ojos desconcertados de la chica lo devolvieron a la realidad y se obligó a apartar los suyos de su boca y fijarlos en los de ella-. ¿Por qué no te vas a acostar? Pareces cansado.

Oh, no estoy cansado en lo absoluto. Aunque no me desagrada la idea. Pero sería mejor si tú también lo hicieras. Debajo de mí. Desnuda.

-No tanto-dijo él tratando de ignorar sus pensamientos-. ¿Quieres que te ayude a recoger? Tú también deberías irte a dormir-le sugirió después de señalar los estambres y libros que estaban junto a ella, seguro que otra vez había empezado a estudiar para los exámenes y había sacado cuantos había podido de la biblioteca.

-No… bueno, si no te molesta-dijo Hermione mirándolo todavía un tanto extrañada.

-Claro que no, déjame ayudarte con eso-replicó Harry levantándose de donde estaba y disponiéndose a recoger las cosas, esperando que eso lo ayudara a distraerse de las nada inocentes imágenes que en ese momento rondaban su cabeza, imágenes que tenían mucho que ver con su mejor amiga.

Esta a su vez, lo imitó poniéndose en pie y tomando un ovillo de estambre que había caído al suelo.

-Te lo agradezco mucho, Harry-dijo sonriente, una vez que él hubo acomodado los libros en una pila sobre la mesa para que pudiera tomarlos-. Ya ve a dormir. Buenas noches.

Hermione se puso de puntillas para posar las manos sobre sus hombros y besarle en la mejilla. La proximidad de su cuerpo junto al suyo, el roce de sus cabellos, el aroma a vainilla que emanaba de sí, fueron el detonante para que Harry perdiera el control. Casi de manera automática tomo su rostro entre sus manos y aprovechó la cercanía para pegar su boca a la de ella.

Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida al sentir su invasión. Los labios del moreno eran cálidos y demandantes, y no hizo nada por evitar el contacto. Cerró los párpados un instante, mientras sentía como Harry jugaba con su boca, de manera tierna pero constante. Entonces se separó de ella un momento después, apenas unos centímetros, sin dejar de sujetarla.

-Lo siento-dijo mirándola a los ojos, aunque no se escuchaba arrepentido en absoluto. Tras unos segundos de contemplación, volvió a atraerla hacia sí esta vez con más decisión, atrapando su boca en un beso demandante y más profundo que el anterior. La castaña correspondió y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, pegándose a él.

Harry tocó con su lengua el borde de los labios de la muchacha, instándola a dejarlo entrar y una vez que le hubo dejado paso, recorrió toda su húmeda cavidad sintiendo espasmos de placer. Escuchó como Hermione soltaba un gemido y se arqueaba contra su cuerpo, sintió el roce de la tela que cubría sus pechos contra su abdomen y una punción de excitación que le recorría el cuerpo hasta llegar a su entrepierna. Necesitaba sentir más.

Sin detenerse a pensar en nada, empujó a Hermione contra el sofá cercano al tiempo que la besaba. La joven cayó en él con su cuerpo encima murmurando cosas ininteligibles y enterrando las manos en su cabello. Harry logró colar una mano debajo de su blusa mientras sus labios bajaban a lo largo de su clavícula; acarició con sus dedos la piel lisa de su vientre y llegó hasta sus senos, que apretó por encima del sostén logrando así que su amiga gimiera de manera incontrolable.

Pero aquello no era suficiente; su boca succiono un punto sobre la piel del cuello femenino al tiempo que quitaba la mano de sus pechos para llevarla hacia los botones de la blusa. Una ola de excitación avasalló a la castaña cuando sintió como era despojada de la prenda, que terminó en algún lugar del suelo junto con su corbata, y sintió como las fuertes manos del buscador se dirigían hacia el broche de su sostén. Tan pronto como hubo liberado su objetivo, Harry se quedó sin aliento.

Los senos de Hermione eran llenos y turgentes, como manzanitas. Acuno uno de ellos en la palma de su mano mientras su boca se dirigía ávida, a capturar el pezón del otro, que se endureció al instante al sentir la caricia de su lengua. Otro gemido de la chica le indicó que sus acciones eran bien recibidas. Sus dientes mordisquearon aquel pezón mientras que la joven rodeaba su cintura con las piernas y restregaba la pelvis contra su miembro, aun erguido dentro de los pantalones. Los dedos de ella entrelazados en sus cabellos y aquel movimiento de sus caderas para excitarlo, amenazaban con llevarlo al límite, pero sabía que debía prolongar el momento.

Instantes después de entretenerse con sus atributos, su lengua siguió bajando a través del abdomen y la estrecha cintura hasta llegar al borde de la falda. La visión de los muslos desnudos tras deslizar esta prenda, fue un aliciente que endureció más su hombría provocándole un doloroso ensanchamiento. La muchacha tiró los zapatos al suelo y se deshizo de las medias frotando las piernas entre sí, y dejándolas finalmente desnudas ante la mirada anonadada del moreno. Harry procedió a acariciarlas y rozar los dedos con sus muslos, hasta que sintió un tirón de su camisa y escuchó un gemido de frustración procedente de los labios de la prefecta, quien intentaba despojarlo de la misma. Recién cayó en cuenta del obstáculo que representaba su ropa, pues Hermione se encontraba casi por completo desnuda ante él. Le ayudó a desabrochar los botones y tirar la prenda lejos de sí, exponiendo un torso fuerte y perfectamente formado ante la mirada de lascivia de la chica.

Esta vez fue su turno de gemir, cuando sintió las manos traviesas que recorrían su abdomen desnudo y como ella le propiciaba cariñosos mordiscos en torno a sus hombros y pectorales, así como sus labios dejaban pequeñas marcas por cada centímetro disponible de piel. En algún momento mientras él decía su nombre en medio de suspiros entrecortados, Hermione encontró su varita cerca de ahí y murmuró un hechizo para insonorizar la habitación, pues en cualquier momento podrían llamar la atención de alguien.

Harry metió su mano en la ropa interior de la castaña provocando que esta emitiera una exclamación ahogada, sus dedos acariciaron los más recónditos secretos de su femineidad y aquello fue más de lo que Hermione pudo soportar. Mordiéndose el labio inferior, echo la cabeza hacia atrás mientras el muchacho comenzaba a incrementar el ritmo del masaje; y su interior se humedecía y la temperatura de su piel subía con cada sacudida de placer. Su cuerpo se estremeció con el primer orgasmo y tuvo que esforzarse por normalizar su respiración y recuperar el aliento.

Conteniéndose un poco más, Harry retiró la mano consciente de la extensión de su virilidad que clamaba por estar dentro de ella, pero aún no quería que terminara. Con apuro tomo el borde de las braguitas de encaje y las retiró dejando al descubierto el sedoso triángulo de Venus; tuvo que apretar la mandíbula al sentir como se incrementaba la punzante erección debajo de los pantalones.

Cuando apenas lograba recobrarse de las sensaciones causadas segundos antes por el chico, Hermione se vio asaltada nuevamente por él, viendo como le colocaba las piernas por encima de sus hombros y acercaba los labios hacia su intimidad.

-Oh no… Harry no… espera… aaahh-sus protestas se vieron interrumpidas cuando la lengua del susodicho comenzó a obrar maravillas dentro de ella.

Hermione se retorció y aferró con las manos la tela del sofá mientras sus gemidos se hacían cada vez más audibles. En ese instante agradeció haber recordado el conjuro de insonorización, pues con semejante escándalo de seguro ya tendrían a toda la casa observando el indecente espectáculo que ofrecían. Se estremeció una vez más. El hecho de saber que estaban rompiendo las reglas de forma por demás indecorosa, le hizo sentirse aun más salvaje y excitada, y arqueándose una vez más se perdió en el mar de sensaciones que le ofrecían las caricias de su mejor amigo.

Soltando un quejido, Harry se apresuró a desabrochar el cinturón y los pantalones, al tiempo que retiraba la boca de la entrepierna de la joven, ya bastante humedecida. Había tratado de posponer el clímax todo lo posible, pero aquello se había convertido en una tortura agonizante. Tan rápido como se hubo liberado también de su ropa interior, rozó su hombría con los muslos de la castaña, quién soltó un suspiro al verlo en toda su longitud. Ella nunca antes había estado con nadie, pero la sola vista del miembro de Harry la hizo agitarse por dentro. Era grande y lo suficientemente grueso como para llenarla en un solo momento. Su corazón palpitó fuertemente al imaginar las sensaciones que le produciría tenerlo dentro de sí, las paredes de su cálido interior aprisionándolo por completo.

Sin darle más tiempo para pensar, Harry separó sus piernas con una mano y se introdujo en su cuerpo, provocando que de ella saliera un quejido de dolor. Hermione apretó los dientes mientras dos lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos; a pesar de lo que había escuchado acerca del acto por boca de otras compañeras, nunca se había imaginado que doliera tanto. Su respiración se había vuelto entrecortada.

-Lo lamento-escuchó decir a Harry encima de ella, totalmente tenso-, tengo que avanzar más… hum… estás muy estrecha…

De nuevo, Hermione se quejó mientras él terminaba de introducirse en su intimidad y el cuerpo se le tensó cuando sintió como algo se rompía en su interior, haciendo que de ella saliera un grito ahogado. Una punzada de dolor hizo que se le aguaran los ojos. Harry se apresuró a limpiar las lágrimas con sus pulgares y capturó su boca en un húmedo beso. Sus caderas comenzaron a moverse en un ritmo cadencioso, y los gimoteos dolorosos que la chica prorrumpió ante las primeras embestidas se vieron ahogados bajo los labios del moreno.

Harry se había dado cuenta de que era el primero en tener un contacto tan intrínseco con ella, al sentir la presión en torno a su virilidad y la resistencia en la intimidad de la chica; no pudo evitar que un sentimiento de orgullo y de posesión se apoderara de él al saberse el primero en su vida, y se juró a sí mismo que se encargaría de ser el único a partir de ese momento.

Poco a poco, el dolor se fue tornando en placer y los embates que le propiciaba a Hermione dejaron de ser un inconveniente para esta última, quién de nueva cuenta se volvió a arquear con la intención de sentirlo más adentro de ella y tener más de ese cosquilleo que había comenzado a apreciar en las paredes de su femineidad. El tener a Harry llenándola por completo era la experiencia más deliciosa, más maravillosa que había tenido en su vida. El ritmo de sus movimientos se fue acelerando, una capa de sudor cubría sus cuerpos pegados uno contra el otro; los senos de la castaña estaban fuertemente apretados contra el pecho masculino.

Finalmente, ella llegó a la cima soltando un grito de satisfacción y enterrando las uñas en su espalda, tras lo cual no tardo Harry en seguirle, derrumbándose sobre su cuerpo completamente extasiado.

Pasaron unos segundos durante los cuales ninguno de los dos habló, solo estaban concentrados en sentir al uno contra el otro, sus respiraciones agitadas, sus sexos unidos. Lentamente, sin salir de ella, Harry la tomo entre sus brazos y rodo hasta quedar recostado en el sofá con la joven encima suyo.

La túnica de Hermione yacía sobre el respaldo de un asiento cercano, desde hace horas cuando ella había bajado para estudiar. Él extendió su brazo para tomarla y cubrir a la muchacha, que había escondido el rostro en el espacio que había entre su hombro y su cuello.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-le preguntó después de haberla arropado.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza sin moverse de donde estaba. A continuación sintió como Harry salía de su cuerpo, soltando un suspiro de satisfacción. Ella se tensó ante el movimiento, relajándose cuando se vio libre de su miembro.

-¿Te hice daño?-insistió él recibiendo una negativa que ella le dio con la cabeza, se sentía demasiado cansada como para decir palabra alguna.

Harry la apretó aun más en el círculo de sus brazos.

-No pude contenerme, de haber sabido que era tu primera vez habría ido más despacio-le dijo pasando un dedo por su mejilla-, sabes que nunca te lastimaría a propósito, ¿cierto?

-Harry-Hermione levantó el rostro de donde estaba para mirarlo a los ojos-, estoy bien. No me arrepiento-dijo mientras curvaba sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa.

-Me alegro.

-No me molesta que hayas sido el primero.

-¿De verdad? Es bueno que digas eso-sus dedos atraparon un mechón de pelo castaño-, porque pienso repetirlo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-los ojos castaños de la chica brillaron al encontrarse con los suyos una vez más.

Harry se perdió en su mirada un momento.

-No es la primera vez que me siento así-respondió con voz ronca mientras desviaba la mirada de su cara hasta pasarla por su cuello y al resto de su cuerpo cubierto por la túnica.

-¿Desde cuándo?-preguntó Hermione con curiosidad.

-Un tiempo.

-Y por eso estabas tan "ocupado", ¿no es así?-indagó ella levantando una ceja-. Nunca te había visto salir a entrenar tanto.

-Solo intentaba distraerme, ya sabes… no podía estar demasiado tiempo en la misma habitación que tú sin abalanzarme sobre ti. Creí que estaba teniendo serios problemas.

Hermione soltó una risita y negó con la cabeza.

-Debiste habérmelo dicho-le riñó con suavidad mientras movía los dedos sobre su pecho.

-¿Y cómo se supone que iba a hacerlo, señorita sabelotodo? "Hola Hermione, no he dejado de pensar en ti, ¿Qué te parece si tenemos sexo?". Sí claro, ¿cómo no se me ocurrió antes?-dijo de manera sarcástica, provocando que la castaña le pegara en el hombro.

-De haber hablado conmigo, lo habría entendido ¿sabes?-señaló ella arqueando sus bien formadas cejas y mirándolo con una leve pizca de reproche-. Habría sido mejor que estar evitándome todo el tiempo.

-Temía que me rechazaras-dijo el azabache observándola con sinceridad, lo que provoco que algo dentro de ella se enterneciera.

-Yo nunca haría eso-dijo Hermione con sencillez, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Muy bien-Harry le tomo una mano con la suya-, ¿entonces qué te parece si mañana vamos junto al lago? Después de cenar.

-¿Me está invitando a salir, señor Potter?-preguntó ella con fingido tono de sorpresa mientras ensanchaba la sonrisa en su boca.

-Si lo quieres ver así… ¿qué dices?-insistió expectante.

-Mmm… -la chica hizo como si lo estuviera meditando obteniendo una mirada de reproche de su compañero, y volvió a reír-. Claro que sí-dijo plantando un beso en la comisura de sus labios.

* * *

><p><em>Aaaaaawww, ¡eso fue intenso, carajo!<em>

_Individuo: Oye HermyLuna, ¿y que pasó con el famoso epílogo de la saga? Todo lo que haces no concuerda con él._

_HermyLuna:_ _¿El epílogo dices? Pues verás, no lo leí. Llegué a esa parte del libro, arranque las páginas y me dirigí a mi cuarto de baño, en donde las utilice como papel higiénico. Y eso, eso es lo único que importa._

_Individuo: Aaaaaahh._


End file.
